


Mutual Vulnerability

by unfortunette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, excessive consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/pseuds/unfortunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still raw from their separate defeats, Kylo Ren and General Hux find a way to help one another forget-- even if only for the night. Fill for the Kylux February 2016 Fic Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).



> This is easily the fluffiest thing I've ever written, I hope it lives up to the prompt. I'm really sorry if they get a little OOC, I'm still not very used to writing them D:  
> -  
> Prompt: "either one of them worshipping the other’s body, so stuff like slowly undressing, gentle touching, kissing, nuzzling, licking, gentle biting, progressing to rimming, slow/teasing fingering, then sex (pretty much making love, so slow, intense sex w/ breathless gasps, soft moaning, etc). I generally prefer bottom!Hux, but I don’t mind the other way round (they both need love omfg)"  
> -  
> I wasn't able to get everything in there because this got out of control long, I'm really sorry aah.

Hux watched as Kylo Ren walked away, not entirely for the purposes of enjoying the view. After the destruction of Starkiller Base-- and his subsequent injuries-- Ren walked with less of a stomp, and more of a limp.

Until recently, Hux would have taken great pleasure in watching Ren stagger around the Finalizer, taking out his anger on the medical droids almost before they could patch him back up from his last fit. But now-- well, there was a part of him that hurt just as much as Ren. His scars weren't physical, but they were still very real. Starkiller Base had been a monumental failure and he-- Well.

Ren stumbled mid-stride, and he must have torn something, because the shout that emanated through the voice modulator echoed around the hall fearfully. He went down in an instant, and Hux watched as the officers around him strove not to react. It was a learned trait. In this state, Ren was just as likely to lash out at someone as not, and the officers had a healthy fear of him doing just that. Still, it had to have hurt.

It had to have hurt, Hux thought, because Ren didn't get up. He had fallen to his knees and he stayed like that-- head bowed, chest heaving-- as if trying to regain his composure, or his strength. Hux had had enough.

Heels clicked as he walked over, holding out a hand to help Ren to his feet. "Come on," he said brusquely, gesturing with the hand. "Get up."

It was always hard to tell where Ren was looking with that mask. He had to have heard the general, but had he seen the hand? There was a moment of hesitation before Ren's glove met Hux's, before Hux yanked him bodily to his feet. He could hear the wince, even if he couldn't see it. A slight wheeze through the modulator, and a shudder of his body as if in pain. Hux sighed.

"That'll need to be looked at." He said in a bored tone, although he didn't let go of Ren just yet. He honestly wasn't sure the man could stand on his own.

"I've got it under control," Ren snarled, the edge of a whine cutting through his voice.

"You don't," Hux said, although he would have preferred to let the man find out he was wrong on his own. He rationalised it. "I'm tired of watching you destroy my ship, Ren. Get it under control."  _ Or I will, _ he implied. "You're far too valuable to lose because you can't be bothered to keep your bandages fresh."

Ren jerked his arm away from Hux, limping off down the hall again. "I don't need your advice," he growled. "Or your help." He clearly did. Even as he walked, he was sinking to one side, falling against the wall finally, halted in one place. Hux walked up next to him, arms crossed, genuine concern written on his face.

"Ren--"

Kylo kept trying to stagger down the hall, finally giving out a few yards away with a slight wheeze. Hux sighed again.

"Ren--"

"I'm fine!" He barked, as he fell to the ground again, his breathing heavy. Hux changed tactics, walking around in front of him and crouching down. His tone was quieter this time, more patient.

"Just let me help you back to your room." The knight's head stayed bowed, his shoulders heaving. "Did you hear me?"

The last thing he expected in the world was for Ren to reach up and release the mechanism of the helmet. The hallway was now deserted, the officers who had been nearby having fled long ago, but it was still strange for Ren to show his face to  _ anyone _ but Snoke.

Hux hadn't seen the scar yet.

The thought struck him as the helmet hissed in release, the mask falling away to reveal Ren's face. He looked... awful. Blanched, sweaty, tired.. and the scar-- Well, to be perfectly honest, Hux actually  _ liked  _ the scar. It was clearly irritated by the helmet, but it suited Ren, the contrast of the raw red mark across his delicate features. Without thinking, he reached out and touched the man's cheek, brushing a bit of hair back from his face to get a better look. He wondered if he'd had a decent shower-- if he even  _ could _ with the stitches.

Ren didn't move. He was frozen in place, like a terrified animal. Hux broke the spell, the hand from the knight's cheek moving to pat him on the shoulder. "Come on," he said again. "Let me help."

It was very strange, he thought, helping  _ Kylo Ren _ . After all, they had been pitted against one another for so long and for what reason? A bit of animosity? Competition? Even if he disliked the man, he realised, there was no reason to actively sabotage him. How childish.

He mulled it over, half-carrying Ren into his room and helping him get settled on the bed. Perhaps he could be kinder, he decided. After all, they were both hurting. He turned to go.

"Wait--" Ren was sitting on the bed, looking at the floor, the wall-- anywhere but at Hux. The General paused in the doorway, waiting.

"Yes?"

Without the mask, Ren's voice was even more haggard, sounding weak and pleading as it fell from his lips. "Help." Hux looked him over, trying to decide how he meant. "Please." He nodded.

"What do you need?" The knight watched him desperately for a moment, before gesturing to the scar in his side with a wince. With Hux's help, they were able to get the heavy robes apart, revealing that he had, in fact, torn the wound open again. Hux knelt at the edge of the bed to examine it, a medical kit from a drawer spread open on the mattress next to Ren.

"You'll be fine," he said evenly, although he hadn't ever done this outside of practise before. He applied the medical adhesive to the wound carefully, pinching the edges together as he waited for it to set. It was by no means a permanent fix-- but the only permanent fix was letting the wound heal instead of storming all over the ship. He made sure to say as much, waving a UV light over the injury to make sure the glue held. It looked better already, now that they'd gotten it cleaned up. He smeared a bit of anti-scarring salve over it, watching the redness lessen almost immediately. He sat back on his feet, admiring his handiwork.

"I wish I could fix yours for you." Ren said softly. Hux looked up in surprise.

"Hm?"

"You're hurt-- because of Starkiller." Hux met his eyes and realised in a moment that Ren had seen. He frowned.

"Get out of my head."

"I'm not in your head," Ren murmured, fingers curling and uncurling against his knee. "It's emanating from you, like you're screaming." Hux looked away bitterly, frustrated with himself. He had always tried to keep so cool and collected. And here--

Ren's fingers slipped from his knee to Hux's shoulder, a small jump considering the man's position, and Hux’s gaze flickered back back to him.

"You don't need to be ashamed of it, General. It  _ is _ ... disappointing."

"Disappointing doesn't  _ begin  _ to describe it," Hux spat, although there was less venom in his voice than usual, and his eyes were clouding quickly. He hadn't had time to properly process the loss of Starkiller-- he had kept busy, kept focused. His brow quivered, threatening to crumple, and he shook his head. "It  _ is _ disappointing," he agreed.

The fingers on his shoulder teased gently into his hair, and Hux couldn't help but lean into the touch. Ren was so warm, it was a blessing against his cheeks. He was always so cold. He leaned forward, without a word, and pressed a small kiss to the angry red injury on Ren's abdomen.

"We should bandage that up."

The fingers in his hair tightened for a moment, and then released. Hux sat back, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was sitting between Ren's knees. He licked his lips, waiting for an answer.

"After."

The General's breath stopped. Slowly, his lips parted in a silent "oh," his eyes spilling up Ren's body to meet his gaze. The knight's hand was still in his hair, a gloved thumb easing free to brush against the corner of his jaw. He hadn't thought-- but then Ren was bending to kiss him and Hux was stretching to meet his lips, his palms open over his thighs to help him rise. It was a much purer kiss than he would have expected from someone so hot-tempered, and Hux found himself kissing back with the same strange virtue. Their lips met softly, wetly, and it was only a heartbeat before they had parted, opening to one another's taste with the gentle press of noses against cheeks. One of his hands reached up carefully to touch the knight's hair, his throat, to brush away the edge of his robes from the warmth of his chest.

Gasping for air, Ren pulled back, looking at Hux with a new kind of vulnerability, searching his face. Hux's own expression was of wonder, surprised that he had come to be here, and surprised by how utterly satisfied he felt with it. A smile pulled at his cheek, the hand on Ren's chest making soft circles over the warm skin, careful to avoid the wound on his shoulder. He tipped forward, reaching to kiss him again, his eyelashes fluttering against the knight's cheek as their lips met a second time. He caught feel the rough edge of the scar and it only increased the care of his kiss, the fragility with which his mouth moved against the other. His fingers rolled around the nape of Ren's neck to pull him closer, and he felt the other man's hand drift under his arm, drawing him up onto the bed with him. He went willingly.

The tenderness of the touch was unfamiliar to him, and he was careful with the way that he angled his hips over Kylo's, not wanting to injure him any more than he already had been, yet wanting to get closer, ever closer, to him. As if he head read Hux's mind-- and for all he knew, he had-- Ren's hands dragged down between them, working at the buttons of his uniform. He knew they should stop, talk about this, but at the moment, the general's mind was hazy with the feel of Ren's lips, the taste of his tongue. Injured though he was, the knight was deft, and before long he was easing the fabric open amid the breathless press of their mouths, rolling Hux onto his back to kiss him down into the crisp sheets of his bed.

Gloved hands slid the uniform over his shoulders, the barest trace of redness rising in the skin as the knight's lips followed down the curve of his throat, kissing the pale flesh as reverently as he had the blushing lips. The general wasn't a muscular man, not like Kylo Ren at least, and he was briefly embarrassed by the intensity with which the knight was looking him over, the slowness behind his touch. But then Ren's lips found the nub of a nipple and his head fell back in a soft noise of pleasure that he wasn't sure he had ever made before.

He slid his arms free from the uniform to return his hands to Ren's hair, marveling in the softness of it, aching as those lips trailed down his ribs, kissing the white skin as carefully as if he had been made of glass. The room was silent but for sound of Hux's staggering breath, the shifting of fabric as he moved against the sheets. Ren's gaze was sober, reverent. Reaching Hux's belt buckle, he paused before pressing his lips to the cold metal, looking up at him with a new fire in his eyes.

Hux swallowed thickly. He hadn't considered that this might happen, and yet he was more than willing he was-- eager.  He was sure Ren could tell and, for a moment, he was embarrassed by the notion, considering pushing the man away. What if he made fun of him?

He didn't. He got the belt and trousers open quickly, looking up at Hux with a kind of shy smile as his fingers brushed against the hardness that lay beneath.  It suddenly occurred to the general that, for all his confidence, Ren may lack experience. He smiled back down at him then, the hand in Ren's hair teasing fingers through his curls adoringly. The knight seemed to take it as a cue to continue, because he crept down to Hux's feet, stripping off his boots and giving his trousers an experimental tug.

The general sat up, planting a hand against Ren's bare chest to push him away, jumping up from the bed to get his trousers off in a hurry. Ren's eyes widened and he followed suit, shrugging off the open robes and nearly tripping over his pants in his rush to get them off. Hux wanted to say something-- to tell Ren to hurry up-- but he was afraid that, if he did, he would break the spell. He threw his dogtags to the floor and Ren's lips came crashing back against his with enough force to flatten him against the pillows.

This time, the kisses were less uncertain. Their tongues were growing to know each other, and Ren's open mouth pressed down Hux's throat, the general's fingers gliding over his back, his shoulders, manicured nails razing across warm skin to tangle in his hair. There was something heavenly in the way their skin felt so alien together, Ren's lean form slipping between Hux's thighs, an arm behind him to arch his back to the knight's dark lips.

There was only a thin layer of cloth left, hanging over Hux's speckled hips, the tiniest bit of moisture darkening the grey fabric with the heat of his excitement. He would have been embarrassed, had Ren's lips not been kissing the patch of nearly white hair that trailed from his navel to his groin. Instead, he shivered, resisting the urge to roll his hips upward with great difficulty, a helpless note escaping his lips as he felt the man's fingernails under the edge of the cloth.

He didn't tease. He stripped away the last garment matter of factly, dropping it to the floor to run a wide hand up the inside of Hux's thigh, sending every hair on his body on end with the feeling. Hux ached with eagerness, a sigh escaping his lips when he felt Ren kiss the tip of his cock. He glanced down at him hazily, silently begging him to do it again, and saw Ren staring up at him, watching him intently as he gave an experimental lick. Hux's  head fell back in a weak sigh, his hands gripping at the bedsheets to keep his hips from shaking. Another lick, a sharp inhale, and Ren sucked him into his mouth, his tongue swirling, his cheeks hollow.

Hux was... unraveling beneath him, his legs spread freely for the knight. He wanted more, he wanted to be closer to him. He wanted the warmth of Ren's skin to cover him, fill him..

"Fuck me," he gasped, and Ren was only too happy to obey.

The lotion from the medical kit helped, although Hux was wound tightly enough that he wouldn't have cared if they had  gone without. He gazed up at the knight rapturously, his mouth hanging open in wonder at the form before him, the hand that was guiding Ren inside in deliberate slowness. Ren was gorgeous, even with the scars. Pale skin, taut over uneven muscle, flushed with what must have been feeling more than passion. Hux admired as the lines of his body shifted and trembled with the motion, letting out the softest hint of a whimper as he felt Ren guide himself up against him and press inside.

He was firm, but slow, uncertain himself-- although Hux was more than encouraging, reaching for his sides, his shoulders, to pull him back down to kiss, lifting his knees to allow him to press deeper, to get closer. Locked together at the mouth and at the hips, their chests heaving with the flutter of breath, their hips met fully for the first time in a long trembling instant. Hux gasped against Ren's lips again, his eyes wavering over his face, begging him for more, rolling his hips back against him to pull him deeper. The knight's skin was all heat and muscle, and Hux clung tightly to it as the man  _ finally _ started to rock his hips against him. The motion was slow, chaste, and Hux could see a wrinkle in Ren's brow with each soft grunt and gentle thrust, even as the motion caught air in his throat and sent sweat beading to his temples.

Long fingers coasted over the knight's shoulders, down his back, as Hux gazed up at him through blissfully bleary eyes. Their mouths were open against one another's, lips catching with each pant, dragging along a chin here, a throat there, distracted with the heat of their press and the arch of their backs. Hux's hips were lifting into Ren's long strokes, helping him find the right place, every quiver accompanied by the puff of breath and the soft hymn of their moans, his mouth silently praying the man's name with every thrust, his hands travelling devoutly along the warm skin to know every inch of it.

At a deep touch inside there was a sudden fire, and he let loose a shaky sob of pleasure, so perfectly, perfectly close that he wanted to freeze the moment and allow himself to rest in the perfect sanctity of it, but Ren didn't slow and he was overflowing, pouring out between them, his cock shuddering out his rapture over his stomach in the perfect agony of bliss. The arch of his back and the squeeze of muscle must have brought something bubbling up in Ren as well, because he followed quickly with a breath and a sigh, his open mouth humming out a moan against Hux's shoulder as he held him tightly, heat shooting deep into him with long twitches of his hips. Sweat hung on their skin as they panted out of rhythm, clinging to one another long after they had spent themselves, as if afraid to move.

It was Hux who spoke first, as Ren finally fell to the side, the two of them blinking up at the ceiling dimly. "Are you all right?"

Ren's fingers quickly skimmed down to feel the edges of the injury in his side. Still glued. He nodded, saying, "Fine," in a gravelly whisper. "Are you?"

Hux thought about it for a moment. Starkiller was gone but.. For a few perfect moments there, he had forgotten. "I will be," he said, running a hand through his hair, uncoiffed by the spoiled sheets.

He didn't know what it meant, if anything, but as his eyes closed for the night, the general was surprised to find that he was happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> welp so... welp. heck, I hope I did this right.


End file.
